


Journal of a Dark Lord

by AndIMustMask



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Implied horribleness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:50:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndIMustMask/pseuds/AndIMustMask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We follow the thoughts of a BBEG as he travels and begins assembling his empire.</p><p>No real fandoms (the DnD one is because one is required to post things here), may or may not continue, this is just a stream of consciousness I was compelled to write after a long while's lack of sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I'm being followed. Whatever it is has been tailing me for two days now through the wilderness. My attempts to locate this stalker have ended only in frustration.

An assassin, perhaps? If it is then they failed when I noticed their presence. No animal would follow prey for so long without making some sort of attempt on it.

A thief waiting for me to lower my guard? Doubtful. What could it be then?

It matters little. Should they attack me they will find me much worse a foe than they could expect, doubly so if I wake to find my possessions absent.

\- - - - -

Whoever is tailing me has quickened their pace. An attempt to cut me off on the road ahead?

I think I shall increase my speed as well--if they are unable to intercept me at wherever they have planned, they will likely not have the supplies to continue giving chase much longer.

\- - - - -

Today has been quite eventful:

I woke to the sound of horses on the road, and shouting in the trees--it would seem my ambushers had decided to strike.

The three men who approached, however, seemed surprised to find me.

On the right, one asked if I was their target; the left replying that I didn't appear to be a little girl.

The man at the front demanded to know if I had passed any slaves on the road. I replied by cutting down the man's horse and catching him by the throat, asking him to repeat his inquiry--with care, this time.

The two alongside him cursed and drew their blades to attack. Their comrade defended me with his body quite valiantly.

I kneecapped one horse as it passed, toppling it and silencing the rider with a dull crunch.

The other, seeing his partners, turned away in front of me to pull a horn from his belt for two quick blows before grabbing the shortbow from his saddlehorn.

A response sounded from the forest, no more than a half-mile away; leaving me more than enough time to dispatch him before reinforcements could serve any use.

A quick word and his arrow splintered in the open air in front of me. Another two and I hurled a lance of fire in reply.

The man's horse reared, toppling him from the saddle to fall prone on the road. I approached to see that my spell had done it's work; a blackened hole burned into his neck and torso at the shoulder, as well as an arm he thought to shield himself with.

From there I waited for his reinforcements to arrive.

They charged from the brush on foot, but fell much like the first group.

I waited in the scorched aftermath another ten minutes for any stragglers before searching the corpses for valuables and supplies before leaving.

From a letter on one of the bodies (the rather valiant fellow from the beginning), they were mercenaries in search of a slave belonging to one Karsignus Mearie, a lesser baron in these lands. From their earlier comments, the slave was a young girl; one could guess what uses the noble had for her.

At least these mercenaries were of the competent sort--they seem to have demanded half pay in advance for their services, which my now-heavy coinpurse quite agreed with.

With nothing else of interest happening, I continued down my travels as normal.

\- - - - -

It would seem my unseen traveling companion still lives.

\- - - - -

There were disturbances in the brush at the roadside. blood, leading back away from the road. A simple spell identified it as elf's blood; a grave mistake. Another quick phrase spoken for a direction to it's source.

We shall see who this would-be hunter is, and make him regret seeking me as their target.

\- - - - -

After a day's chase through the woods, I am disappointed with my new quarry, and having expended the energy to catch it;

With the spell pointing the way it was simply a matter of time before they were found. Once they knew I was onto them, the chase began.

My stalker sprinted through the wood, over rocks and under low branches, through thorn bushes and winding vines to try and slow my pursuit. When I heard water rushing in the distance, I altered my approach; herding them to it to pen them in.

As I broke throught the treeline to the riverbed, my prey was revealed: A child.

An elf from the pointed ears--no more than eight or ten by human standards--with the darkened skin of those to the east and the charcoal hair of the barbarian tribes to the north, cut short either for fashion or to avoid catching on the undergrowth.

The eyes, beyond the animal terror set in them, were the main point of attention though. Molten bronze was the first thing to come to mind.

Of course the child ran for the trees as I came into view, but it was already far too late for that. Two words and they tripped, held fast by the grasping sands of the riverbank bent to my will.

I approached and asked why they were following me. The child ignored me, clawing at it's restraints in an attempt to escape.

When I planted my boot on their chest and asked again, I was given only a terrified shake of the head.

As I leveled my blade at their throat and repeated myself again, the child simply wailed and shook their head frantically.

The noise reminded me of those in the dungeons I had visited in the past years, and it finally struck me that this urchin wasn't being curt--it's tongue had been cut out.

Questioning went much more smoothly from there. I kept to simple questions, with a nod meaning 'yes', shaking their head as 'no', and doing nothing as 'I don't know'. Lying would be easily detected and each would cost a body part, starting with an ear.

My findings were:

No, the child was not following me.

Yes, they were running from something, with further questions revealing it was a group of people--most likely the mercenaries from earlier.

Which led me to assume that this child was the slave in question on the mercenary's letter, which I confirmed with 'Yes, she was a girl', and the initial 'no' to asking if she was a slave was hastily corrected, so I left the price in our terms unclaimed for now.  
She calmed slightly when I noted that her persuers were dead.

Continuing:

Yes, she was staying off the roads to avoid the ones hunting her.

No, she wasn't headed to the next city. Further questions of her destination were met with 'I don't know'.

No, she did not intend to harm or steal from me.

No, she didn't know who I was, and No, she did not intend to run into me.

No, she did not have any supplies. 

When asked if she could use magic I was given a blank stare and a 'No'. From her expression I took it as an 'I don't know'. A small detection spell showed no magics beyond a bright flare on the back of her neck; a tattoo in the shape of a ram's head, likely her owner's brand. I couldn't exactly identify magics it contained, only that it was composed of several spells bound together to strengthen their effects.  
That they were spells of binding, tracking, healing, and stamina put a bad taste in my mouth, but explained how one of her age could travel so far with no supplies and little more than raw feet and small scrapes and cuts to show for it, closing even in my short time questioning her.

How ironic that the mark of her enslavement is what allowed her to escape.

With that I made my way back to the road. The spell would wear off and release her eventually, giving me plenty of time to be on my way.

\- - - - -

I happened upon a middling-sized buck as the twilight hours came; a welcome break from the rations of the past weeks. Even magically enhanced, their texture and consistency were terrible--especially in contrast to the flavors appended to them. After bringing it down and dressing the carcass, I started a cookfire and set to work on the meat.

As the waning light gave way to the darkness there was a noise in the brush. I expected a predator or other animal to be attracted by the smell or warmth and was hoping to add it to the menu as well, having already finished the deer. When I spied the slave girl behind a tree at the clearing's edge I was less than pleased.

I told her if she planned to beg for scraps she should go elsewhere, which she shook her head at. Her arms clutching her sides told me that it was more the fire she was after. When I made no move to stop her or voice a complaint, she slowly approached and sat at the fire opposite me, as close as she could get to it while staying wary of me.

She jumped as I stood to stretch and stoke the fire, relaxing only after I returned to my seat.

After she had started for the tenth time as I yawned late in the night, I snapped that I wasn't going to eat her, but If she continued to act like a frightened rabbit I might change my mind.

Soon after, I doused the fire and warded my sleeping area against pests (and an alarm, should anyone should try to take anything--this girl might appear simple, but I am most certainly not) while she made her way back into the forest.

\- - - - -

I've noticed the week fall into a routine of sorts: In the morning I wake and take my breakfast, pack up my small campsite and douse the embers of the campfire, then set off down the road. Beyond small dalliances to refill my waterskins or hunt game when I encounter it to bolster my rations, the day's travels usually go the same. In the evening I stop to make camp and build a small fire for the evening. 

Of late, the slave girl has visited almost every night to sit by it apparently content to stare into the flames until I let it wind down as I sleep. She continues to be wary of me, and I continue setting wards over my belongings as a precaution.

\- - - - -

The road has turned northward and I have left the forest behind, The canopy replaced with plains and scattered boulders viewable for miles out in the grassy basin at the base of Perkahn, the snowy mountains to the north.

It also appears the girl is actually following me now. Since she keeps up on her own, does not pester me with idle chatter or gossip, and seems to subsist on little more than air and small naps from time to time (she simply leaves the road and finds an area to lay down, catching up within a few hours), I tolerate the company.

\- - - - -

Trekking across these vast plains is both peaceful and maddening; While the area is tranquil, seeing my destination but knowing that it will take many more months of travel to reach it makes me almost ache to skip ahead in my story, childish as it may seem.

These plains' only claim of wildlife seems to be only rabbits and birds, which require such a large amount to sate me I could hunt all day and not catch enough--they make fine snacks though.

\- - - - -

At long last I have arrived at the base of the mountain. A small village is scraped together there, so I take the opportunity to have a real meal. Weeks on naught but rations, game, and stew give one an appreciation for even mediocre cooking.

After that, I set my gear in order and to to the inn for a very long, hot bath.

The girl also seems to be keeping close to me within the town, eyeing everyone on the streets with fear. The innkeeper gave me a curious smile when I ordered my room, asking the age of my 'daughter'. I had not considered that others would think her in my company. Before I could correct her, however, the slave girl flashed her fingers four times at her with a smile. The woman complimented how smart she was to count so high, upgrading me to a double room at no charge.

I let the matter rest, and asked if they have a place to bathe. I was pointed toward a bathhouse to the south, set into a shelf in the stone of the mountain. After leaving my things in the room and warding them, the doors, and the balcony door for intrusion, I set out for the baths leaving the girl to sort herself out.

The baths were run by an elderly man, sitting at a small podium between the curtained off sections labelled 'mens' and 'womens'. He seemed to be expecting me, saying that pretty much every traveler came there after their time on the road. The baths themselves were free, he informed me, but for a fee one could use the steam rooms to relax for an alloted time.

reconsidering my plans, I instead took a quick shower so scrub out the worst of the grime, and dipped into my coinpurse to reserve a steamroom for myself. When he asked how long I wished to keep the room for, I asked how long a gold Royale would pay for--after checking it's autheticity he stated that he'd wake me next week as I made my way through the heavy door, locking it behind me with a spell.

With my privacy ensured, I relaxed and abandoned my human form for something more _natural_.

\- - - - -

Reverting from a transformation spell was always a disconcerting experience, feeling your bones and muscles shift and creak, how the world itself changes as your senses adjust to those of the new--or in this case, previous--form.

Changing from a six foot tall human to a thirty foot long dragon is a jarring experience, to say the least.


	2. Chapter 2

While I would normally be content to take the bath owner's offer seriously, I've more pressing concerns at the moment. With my destination only weeks away, I am anxious to reach it and make use of the opportunities it will present me.

After a few hours of relaxing I cast the transformation spell again, then take my leave of the bathouse. 

I take a few hours to make a round of the town to purchase any supplies and equipment I may need for the journey ahead; it's very likely I won't be encountering any more civilization for quite a while, and even for someone of my _advantages_ , the mountain is not to be trifled with.

I have made allowances for the slave girl as well; should she continue following me as she has, the elements would claim her within the week. If we part ways here, then all the more supplies for myself in the coming weeks.

With night fast approaching I made my way back to the inn to rest and set out in the morning.

Arriving to find the inn in shambles made me consider accelerating my departure.

The entryway was in chaos, the front window shattered by the remains of a chair in the street. The innkeeper ran to me, saying that some men had come in and taken the girl, shouting something about a bounty. From the dead man on the floor inside, it would seem that the slave girl fought back; with a knife from the looks of it.

I hurried to the room and grabbed my things, asking her if the girl handled anything while she was here--eating utensils, a quill perhaps, anything that might serve as a source to track her. After a moment's thought she ran to the kitchens, returning with a small glass rose. It was apparently a memento of her husband; the girl had touched it out of curiosity while being shown around the inn.

It would suffice. 

\- - - - -

I found the would-be kidnappers a day's ride from the town, back out at the edge of the plains. I was able to regain the ground while the rocky path slowed them, and while they were forced to rest and water their horses. I approached their camp as the sun rolled behind the horizon, the lack of moon tonight granting me a cover of darkness. Not that I intended to make use of it. 

One does not steal from a dragon; a point that I would make abundantly clear to these men for little time they had left.

I roared, the open plains shivering at the sound of it. Their horses bolted, breaking their tethers and pulling up stakes to flee.

Their closest sentry shouted to warn them of my approach before he was consumed by dragonfire. The others, two dozen strong this time, stumbled from their tents with weapons in hand as I charged them.

The battle was disappointingly short: caught unawares they were unable to don their gear, leaving most of them dead from a single sweep of claws or fangs. Those armed with bows couldn't pierce my hide, and the few huddled behind the points of their spears were set aflame and disregarded. In only a few minutes all were dead, those not were begging for it from their wounds. All save one. The young man had stumbled out of a tent as the last few fell. My blood roared to kill him now and complete my vengeance, but there was another purpose I had in mind for him. 

I demanded his name and purpose. He gave his name as Kenneth Landreigh, under orders to recover an escaped slave. I gave him a simple task: return to his employer with news of this evening. The girl is _mine_. Any further attempt from the noble to steal from me, or to send others to do so for him, would result in a quick and _permanent_ end to him, his family, and those in his holdings. 

With my message given, the young man was allowed to flee into the plains.

Now that the mercenaries were dealt with, I assumed my human form and searched the site for the girl. In the largest tent I found her tied by the hands to a support beam in the corner, unconscious and bruised, but otherwise alive. after that I searched the camp for any valuables not destroyed in the fight, carrying them to the edge of the campsite to haul back to town in the morning.

The corpses were searched as well, then thrown onto a pyre and left to burn.

With their valuables and the slave girl secured, I erected wards around the camp and settled in for the remainder of the night.

\- - - - -

The following morning was interesting: a rear guard for the mercenaries from last night approached to investigate the camp; suspicious since they had recieved no word last evening. The five of them attempted to surround me for an interrogation, which was a... poor decision on their part.

The last one was kept alive long enough to get an appoximation of the band's numbers, as well as if anything had prompted this search. He croaked that there was supposed to be a check-in message sent last night, it never arrived. There was no-one else on the road (which meant that young Kenneth didn't betray my location--smart), and the smoke rising from the camp was suspicious.

There were a dozen more men in a second camp down the road, with orders to regroup with the advance camp tomorrow--or earlier if they should encounter any resistance.

His usefulness expended, I cut his throat and set about searching their bodies, intent on dealing with his rear guard momentarily.

The slave girl then had the excellent timing of waking as I set out. She was straining against her bindings, and started as I entered the tent. Horror masked her face when she noticed that I was covered in blood (from the man earlier), her expression was unchanged even when I noted that it wasn't _my_ blood. No matter.

I cut her loose, informing her of the situation: I would be continuing further down the road to deal with the rest of these men. She could either wait here for my return, follow the path we took the day before and return to the mountain town, or take her leave of me here. My travels were likely to be filled with danger, and following me was not a choice to be made lightly.

The girl took very little time with her choice, taking a seat at my collection of loot at the edge of the camp. I chuckled at the symbolism there, leaving her puzzled.

A few hours walk from the camp and the smoke from their cookfires were in sight. By midday I was on my way back with more valuables in tow, levitating softly behind me. I returned to find the camp as I had left it, rousing the slave girl from a nap before adding that pile to the floating spoils behind me.

\- - - - -

My reception at the town was one of awe. The innkeeper was weeping, thinking that she had sent me to my death and my "daughter" to worse.

After checking and re-checking my supplies and offloading some of last night's spoils for coin, The girl and I set off into the mountains. What we didn't carry floated behind as we went.

\- - - - -

Two weeks on the mountain with no incident until today. 

Shortly after breaking camp and setting out the slave girl collapsed, apparently exhausted. Upon investigation I found her tattoo missing; It seemed that my earlier message had reached her (now previous) owner, who then abandoned their connection. Without the brand's magics to sustain her, she was to exactly what she she appeared to be--a child travelling the wilderness.

Having to wait and tend to her several times a day has slowed my progress considerably, but I am tolerating it. It would be a waste for such a newly acquired asset to expire before I've even secured a proper lair. 

\- - - - -

The camp was beset by animals in the night, no doubt attracted by the heat and shelter of the cave I had chosen to camp in. They fled after I killed three of them, leaving me with fresh meat for the evening.

The girl seems rather new to the notion of eating and drinking, having apparently been sustained by her mark for as long as she can remember. It seems my earlier thought to purchase extra rations was the right one, else this journey would be much leaner than it already is.

\- - - - -

Damnation! There was a break in the peak's mantle this morning, which lured me into hastening my pace. Loathe as I am to admit it, I was careless; I stumbled into the hunting grounds of some ogre or trollish tribe and was ambushed. I took to my true form and finished them, but was injured in the process; a deep gash across my right thigh and several holes in my wings. On top of it all, the girl has done little else but shake and cry--terrified of me. 

It took some reminding that she chose to follow of her own volition, and would never survive a trip down the mountain alone.

This has halted my progress entirely for the time being, as returning to human form would be unwise (I have no desire to exsanguinate on this frozen rock), and have had to backtrack to the cave of the previous night to wait and heal. That I could, I would simply restore myself with a word and a wave of my claws, but while my arcane might is certainly formidable, healing is not within the scope of my abilities.


End file.
